Marking Territory
by skyressshun
Summary: Asami discovers Akihito's been out with someone else. How will he punish him?
1. Chapter 1

Asami stood naked and erect as he stared down at Akihito. His boy was tied to the bed, pillows propping him up and legs spread wide, his entrance dribbling with cum and spit. His head was pressed into the sheets beneath him as he gasped, trying to fill his lungs with air. Hours had passed since this torture had started; his cock limp between his legs as he still tried to calm himself from his most recent orgasm.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Akihito?"

"Bastard,"

"That's not the answer I'm looking for. You can't go prancing around with anybody Akihito, you belong to me."

"I'm not allowed friends now? ...I don't belong to anybody!"

Raising his sweaty face he glared at the smug man behind him, bastard, he'd only gone out for dinner with an old friend. So what if he'd forgotten to mention he'd had a childhood crush on her? That was fifteen years ago!

"You do, seems you need more reminding of that fact."

The bed dipped as he climbed back on pressing two fingers into the tight opening and crooking them just enough to arch his back.

"Ah!"

He watched as his drained cock twitched tiredly as his tortured muscles sent pleasure pooling down. He was growing more aroused by the second, already standing at half height.

Using his free hand he teased the head, rubbing at his slit and forcing moans from him. His hand travelled down to his balls, giving a sharp squeeze and relishing in the shocked pleasurable moan that slipped out, his entrance twitching around Asami's fingers in anticipation.

Asami's own cock dripped pre-cum as he reached for one of the toys he'd lined out for his punishment. Running his thumb over the rubbery ring he slid it across his boy's head, watching as panic filled him.

Giving a sharp thrust to the boy's prostate he laughed as he thrust forwards at the pleasure, pushing the ring on further 'til it was tight around his base.

"Uh, Asami," he groaned, long and stretched out, twitching once more on his deeply buried fingers.

"Fuck yourself." The command was low and gruff, the yakuza leaning in close to whisper the order against his ear, sensations running down his spine at the dark promises that voice held. He complied instantly, rocking his hips on the thick fingers, biting his lip to limit the number of embarrassing sounds that could escape. "Don't silence yourself. I want to hear everything that comes out of that slutty mouth."

"Ah, ah, uh. Asami, ah!" He moaned, tightening his grip as he felt the fingers slide to the rim of his entrance and burry deep inside, brushing his prostate but never striking the bundle of nerves. "M-Move the p-pillows. I-I can't..." His voice trailed off, a wanton moan taking over as Asami thrust his fingers in, pressing hard on the pleasure spot.

"Stop," clasping onto his hip with his free hand he pressed harder and harder onto his prostate, watching as he shook, spine trembling as wave after wave of ever intensifying pleasure was forced from the spot.

"Ah! Please!"

"You want more?"

"Yes! Yes, please Asami." Upon hearing the plea he withdrew his fingers, watching with a smug and very aroused smirk as he pushed his arse higher into the air, waiting to be penetrated. The yakuza spread his boy's cheeks leaning down and giving a small flick of his tongue to the leaking hole. He watched the muscles spasm as they tried to draw in anything to generate pleasure. Suppressing the rush at seeing his lover react so shamelessly, he jabbed the tip of his tongue in for the briefest of moments, smirking at the long whine from the tease. "Asami!" He drew it out, resembling a pouting child.

"It wouldn't be much of a punishment if I gave you what you want."

"B-But."

"Don't fret love, I won't leave you like this, I wouldn't get any pleasure from that. But, you're going to be the one giving me pleasure."

"What about me?"

"You'll find out." Grabbing the boy's head he moved around the bed 'til he was head to lips with the boy. Pushing his head in before Akihito could register the intrusion.

Sucking instinctively he moaned around his cock, loving the feel as it ran over his tongue, licking at the thick vein as he pulled back. He felt fingers tangle themselves in his hair, tugging softly, encouraging him to take him deeper, push him to the back of his throat and keep going. His jaw ached from the previous times he'd taken in the girth of his lover, but he didn't stop, sucking hard then scraping his teeth across the sensitive flesh around the head.

"Mm, uh." Moaning softly he lapped at the beads of pre-cum gathering at the head, swallowing them and feeling Asami be pulled deeper inside. He wanted to fondle his lovers balls, force more pearls of salty liquid to the slit for him to suckle. He forced himself to take in as much of his lover as possible and keep going, poking his tongue from between widely stretched lips and flick at his lover's balls, groaning as pre-cum dripped down his throat, sticking to his taste buds as they went.

Losing himself to the pleasure he stared down at the blushing face, lidded glazed eyes focused on his cock as it slid slowly in and out of his mouth. He could feel small moans vibrate through his cock, shooting straight to his balls where that mischievous tongue sent them straight back.

Leaning over his boy he grabbed a small vibrator, the handle thin enough that it could slip completely inside his lover without the boy noticing. Small nobbles lined the brightly coloured device, each of a different size to strike a different pleasure point with alternating intensity. He'd had it customised to vibrate at a higher velocity than it was made for, this would give Akihito exactly what he wanted. But for how long would he be able to stand the relentless pleasure.

Stilling the boy from his movements on his cock he thrust three times in quick succession, cumming deep in his mouth and sliding down his throat with little resistance. Pulling away a trail of saliva stayed attached to his cock, a satisfied smile overtaking him as he tingled from the pleasure.

"Do you want yours now?" He asked, watching hazy eyes clear slightly and a small nod from a head held captive by Asami's large hand. Repositioning the tied up boy on his pillows he rubbed his thumb over the puckered hole, watching it contract at the light contact. Lining the vibrator up he could see the small trembles that raced down his spine, his cock dripping from sucking Asami. Pressing the head in his back arched, moaning as he was finally being filled by something.

At this point, after hours and hours of rough sex, he didn't care if it was food, battery operated or the foot long Asami impaled him with every night.

"Ah, ah, d-deeper, please. Deeper, fill me."

"You really are quite lewd, Akihito. I like that." Thrusting in to the hilt he pressed a button on his TV remote, the fake cock shaking inside his love, forcing his walls to contract and suck on the intruder. His face was pressed deep into the bed, moans and groans slipping out as though he'd been starved of sex for years. His hips trembled as his prostate was brushed; the bundle shooting sparks to his cut off cock, pre-cum slipping out and pooling underneath him.

Fondling his cock at the display he had to fight himself not to flip the boy over and fuck him until all sensation was lost from his small body and continue giving himself pleasure from his mouth. Akihito may be modest during the day, but as soon as something hard and thick was inserted into that wonderful passage he turned in a horny vixen, his body teasing him relentlessly.

Rubbing against his head he pushed Akihito's head down further, forcing his hips to arch further into the air and the bumpy vibrator to shift inside him.

"Ah! Oh God, Asami! Uh, please, God please." Whimpers left his drooling mouth, his cock purpling as pressure built up inside him, his balls trembling as they tried to shoot their load onto the pillows keeping him on display.

Taking the vibrator in his hand he asked: "What do you have to say for yourself love?"

His hazy mind scrambled to find the answer to a question he hoped would end this torture. The pleasure was incredible but pain sparked across his slit as it leaked a copious stream of pre-cum, his orgasm long overdue.

"I-I'm sorry, please. Stop. I-I need you. I need you in me Asami." Voice breaking as the vibrator was thrust into him sharply by Asami's less than patient hand he cried out. "Ah, God!"

"What are you sorry for?"

"F-For, for not - oh God - for not telling you ab-about her." Sweat ran down his face, matting his hair to his forehead as he tried to stay focused, his entrance trembling and his cock begging for a release that was long overdue.

"It won't happen again?"

"No!" He cried out, the vibrator being thrust into him again and again, his mind so focused on the pleasure he didn't feel his cock being slowly freed until his object of pleasure was abruptly removed. Something far larger and far more satisfying taking its place.

"Good boy, now scream for me."

He thrust fast and hard, one hand clamped on his waste while another removed the cock ring, keeping a tight pinch on the head of his cock until he was ready for his boy to cum.

"Ah! God, harder, harder Asami!" His fingers tightened to bruising strength as he shook the boy's body with each thrust, his head shaking as he was at the mercy of Asami's throbbing cock.

Releasing the tightly held cock he aimed one particularly powerful numbing thrust to the boy's prostate, feeling him come undone under the force.

Screaming 'til his voice failed, his eyes flashed white as he spurted against the pillows holding him up and his stomach, his passage clamping onto his lover and milking him for all he had. Sensation after sensation ran through him, all heightened from the feeling of Asami's cum flowing deep inside him; so far he feared it would never come out.

As he trembled under the strength of his orgasm his head lulled forwards, eyes fluttering closed as he passed out.

Feeling the almost suffocating tightness loosen Asami slid out of his lover, smirking as a thin trail of cum followed. Staring at the limp shoulders briefly he took the boy in his arms and carried him to the bathroom to be cleaned. He knew he'd be in considerable pain when he awoke and the soothing water would take the edge off.

0000

They emerged some time later, Akihito slumbering against Asami's firm and ever so mildly damp chest, the blonde's hair stuck to his face as he was lowered onto the sullied sheets, the only clean pillows being the thin ones he kept under the plush pillows used to prop Akihito up. Tucking the boy in he tossed the stained pillows to a corner of the room, making a mental note to have Kirishima clean them.

Beginning to clean up his toys he watched as his lover shifted in his bed, moaning as he turned on his side and squirmed his hips. Holding the still dirty vibrator from earlier a very pleasurable thought popped into his head. The boy was sure to be numb up there after he first woke up, he'd never notice the foreign object's intrusion.

Smirking, he pulled the covers down, revealing the boy's arse, perfectly formed cheeks daring him to do it. Spreading the half-moons he slid the vibrator's head inside, halting and hearing the small moan from his boy. When nothing followed he slid a bit more in and a bit more until only the handle remained out. Licking his lips he plunged the rest in, pressing at it until his hole contracted around his finger, pulling out with a pop he stared at the entrance as it returned to normal, the only one knowing what was hiding inside his lover being him.

Finishing the clean up quickly he settled beside Akihito, pulling the boy to his chest and feeling him snuggle closer.

Before he fell asleep he sent a quick text through to Kirishima.

'Hack into the security cameras at Akihito's work; send live footage to my work computer. Have it done by morning.'

Holding the blonde closer his smirk widened. Even if Akihito discovered his toy the only way to remove it was manually.

He was definitely going to enjoy this.

**I'm worried I may have gone too far with this, but considering everything Asami has done to him in the past I'm sure this isn't too much of a stretch (I hope). I'm not sure if I should write a second part to this with Akihito at work or if I should leave it to your imagination. Tell me what you think or if I have gone overboard with this ending. I'll leave it up to you and the amount of ideas I have. Please read review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Akihito moaned as he shifted, reaching out for a warm body to heat his cooling skin. He ached all over, his back numb and his legs feeling detached. A strong hand took his in its grip, pulling him up and holding him to his chest.

"Can you move?"

"Bastard, that was too much. I can't believe you."

"It was a fitting punishment." His deep voice next to his ear so early in the morning had a shiver running down his spine, fingers holding onto his shoulder as he tried to position himself for a kiss. Asami licked at the parted lips, gaining a sharp gasp from his love who shifted his hips eagerly. As much as he'd deny it the sensation of being fucked while still numb from the previous round was exquisite.

Asami's mouth watered at the sight of his minx's titillating show. Had he not stuffed the boy during his sleep he'd have gladly hampered his mobility a little more. Running his finger down to the puckered hole he dipped the tip inside before withdrawing and leaving to get cleaned up.

Huffing at the tease Akihito tried to climb out of bed, his cock half-hard, trying to calm himself, his eyes widened as he moaned lowly. He sat slouched forwards on the side of the bed, waiting for whatever pleasure he'd experienced to continue. When nothing happened he puffed out his cheeks and crawled to the bathroom, cursing Asami as he went.

'Damn that bastard, he's still affecting me after last night.'

It was strange though, he could have sworn he felt something touch his prostate.

0000

After an hour long soak in the bath and some light teasing from Asami he left the bathroom unsatisfied while his lover appeared very pleased.

"Bastard, I'm gonna be tasting that all day."

"Don't complain Akihito, you should be glad I didn't take you. You'd have been bedridden."

"Whatever, I'm not cooking for you." He gave a defiant 'humph' and dropped harshly onto his seat. "Ah!" A cry tore from his lips leaving him momentarily stunned. There it was again, something was brushing past his prostate. Catching the smirk on his lover's lips he glared at him. "You damaged me, I still feel like you're in me."

"I don't know what you're talking about love, you're just enticing me aren't you. Do you want to miss a day of work that badly?"

"Shut up, there are leftovers from last light in the fridge. Heat them up for me, I still ache."

"Is it painful?"

"No, I just feel blocked up."

"It'll pass." He kissed his forehead, smirking at the blush that invoked.

0000

The rest of breakfast passed quietly, Asami watching with barely hidden glee as Akihito shifted and moaned. He was sure the boy was clenching, involuntary or not, around the vibrator. At this rate he'd discover the device before the day properly began.

He'd offered his limo to the boy as they prepared to leave only to be turned down. Akihito pushing ahead of him pressing down on his hardening cock to try and subdue it while his arse twitched nicely in those snug jeans.

On the way to work he couldn't help fantasise how he'd torture the boy. The divider between him and Kirishima was up, leaving him alone to muse, his cock hardening the more vivid his imagination got. Lowering the divider he waited for the driver's attention.

"Yes Asami-sama."

"Did you complete the task I set?"

"Yes Sir, you have complete access to the buildings security cameras, I instructed some of our workers to install cameras in the stalls of the men's bathroom. I hope you don't mind my initiative."

"Not at all, in fact I appreciate it very much." Raising the divider he could feel the organ in his trousers stiffen, had it been anyone else he'd have shot them for such presumptions. But Kirishima was there to please and would do anything if it meant he would be happy. He would hand over his wife to Asami if it would please the crime lord.

The rest of the drive passed quickly, Asami running his thumb over the remote to control the device lodged deep inside his lover.

0000

Akihito arrived at work mildly uncomfortable, the feeling from earlier hadn't left him and he was sure he'd need to go to the doctors to see what the bastard had done to his prostate. Greeting his colleagues he lowered himself gingerly into his chair, hoping not to stimulate his pleasure spot. He placed a hand to his stomach, feeling like Asami was buried in him. Had he been a woman he'd have worried he was pregnant.

"What's wrong Takaba, you don't look too good." Glancing up he glared half-heartedly at Mitarai.

"I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Whatever, I gotta go. I've got actual work to do. Not everyone can afford to take days off with no warning." Glaring at the man's back he took out his camera and began working. He needed to get these shots developed by the end of the day and thinking about Asami breaking him or Mitarai's annoyingness wasn't going to help.

0000

Asami sat behind his desk, on the monitor a live image of Akihito fumbling with his camera. He was supposed to be checking over reports but he found his lover far more interesting. His tongue poking out from between his lips as he concentrated, and the way his hips shifted. He could see his cock sliding deep into that tight passage.

Not able to wait to try his new toy he switched it on quickly before stopping it just as quick.

0000

"Ah!" He cried, the pleasure coming abruptly before stopping. All eyes in the room turned to him, his face flaring bright red before he ducked down and continued working, thoroughly confused.

'What was that? I could have sworn I felt something vibrating inside me. Am I going insane? Damn that Asami, I knew he went too far.'

0000

Laughing softly to himself he watched Akihito's flushed face, his poor boy. He had no idea what was happening to him. His fingers itched to do it again. But he knew he couldn't, all he could do was slowly push his boy to insanity.

0000

Hours passed and he'd stimulated the boy almost two dozen times at varying intensity, his workers had stopped giving him strange looks and had opted to ignore him completely. He sat with his legs crossed, hiding his straining erection, cursing himself for wearing such tight clothes.

By now he was convinced there was something very wrong with his prostate and was considering phoning the bastard about his problem. Lunch had just started and his co-workers couldn't have run out quicker, eager to leave him behind. Sensing his only chance to deal with his problem, he ran from his desk and into the male bathroom locking the door and shutting himself in one of the cubicles.

0000

Switching cameras Asami watched with undivided attention as his boy freed himself from his clothing, rubbing his hand slowly up and down his hard cock. Biting his lip to suppress the moans that wanted to escape, he teased his head, gathering beads of pre-cum on his fingers and sliding his hand between his cheeks to tease his entrance and slick himself.

Knowing what he was about to do Asami switched on the vibrator, sending it to its highest setting and watching as the blonde crumpled to the floor. Moaning wantonly, his hips thrusting on their own and his hands underneath him, trying to keep him from kissing the floor. Drool slipped from his mouth and onto the tiles as the vibrator stimulated his prostate to no end.

0000

"Ah! Ah! Oh God!" He couldn't keep himself quiet as he leant his head against the cubical wall, moaning and groaning as he clenched around the nobly vibrator. His mind was a sea of jumbled thoughts and he no longer cared why he was feeling this pleasure, just that it was turning him to jelly. "Oh God! Harder."

0000

Asami watched as his boy cried out, thrusting his hips in the direction of the camera he didn't know was there. His entrance clenched harder on the intruder, the tight ring of muscle twitching as it tried to find whatever was causing pleasure and hold onto it.

He ran his hand under his trousers, holding on tightly to his cock and groaning at the act his boy was showing him. He could see pre-cum dripping from between his legs and was sure he was close.

He turned off the vibrator, rubbing quickly at his own cock as he watched the boy pant, scraping his nails across the toilet floor, hips still rocking with need. He couldn't move, his back trembling and his cock screaming its protests at being brought so close.

Rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock he watched as Akihito tried to grab onto his own member.

His poor boy, he'd made the boy suck him while he bathed and had teased his cock throughout the blow job. He'd taunted his pleasure spot since he'd woken up with the vibrator he'd stuffed him with. And now, when he was moments from release he'd stopped, stopped to masturbate over the sensual image of his lover. Knowing he'd take the boy for hours once he returned home.

Pre-cum slipped from the bulbous head, running down the underside of his cock and over the thick vein residing there. Using it as lube he quickened his hand, groaning lowly as Akihito finally managed to grasp onto his cock, squeezing at it tentatively before giving it a gentle stroke.

Smirking devilishly he restarted the vibrator, rubbing his cock quicker while fondling his balls with his free hand.

"Ah! Ah! God, Asami!" His cum splattered against the floor between the cubicles.

Asami groaned; his own cum spurting into the air before splattering against his desk. Plucking a few tissues from the box on the table he cleaned himself up before tucking his sleeping cock back into its confinements. Mopping up his desk he stared at his tired lover watching him moan through his release.

0000

Akihito's hand dropped into his still warm cum, his fingers clenching in it as his body tightened around the vibrator. He shook all over as he slumped back against the cold hard floor, sweat running down his face while he panted. Taking his soiled hand he ran it over his entrance, penetrating himself with two fingers and feeling around inside.

Despite the mess his mind was in he knew that wasn't just his prostate overreacting, he could feel it vibrating deep in his passage, riding him through his orgasm. His fingers brushed something hard and vaguely sticky, he gasped. He was right, there was something in him, deep inside him, so deep only Asami's fingers could grasp it and pull it from within.

He felt it still inside him and breathed a sigh of relief; at least he knew what was causing the mind-blowing pleasure. And why Asami hadn't fucked him this morning.

Standing on shaky legs he pulled his clothes back on, flushing as he thought of what he'd done, there was a security camera in here. He knew it had heard him scream.

Pulling open the door he came face to face with a very shocked Mitarai, the man's face white as he looked past him. Presumably looking for this 'Asami' he'd screamed for.

"Hey Takaba, I won't tell anyone about that if you don't mention this." He motioned to his cock, with to Akihito's embarrassment was straining against the confines of his jeans.

"Deal." He stumbled around the photographer; too embarrassed to care he'd revealed that he had a boyfriend.

0000

He was still bright red while he packed up his things, prepared to do his work at home once Asami removed the vibrator he'd stuffed him with.

0000

Watching Akihito pack Asami called in Kirishima, informing the man that he'd be taking the remainder of the day off. Gathering his things he switched off his computer, taking the stack of files that needed to be done by tomorrow.

His secretary followed him to the limo already parked out front and took him home. Asami toying with the idea of starting the device again. The boy knew it was there, it wouldn't be a massive surprise if it started again.

Switching it on he set it to the lowest level, confident that it would harden his boy considerably and make him pliant while not cause him to crash.

0000

He arrived home just after the boy, smirking as he could imagine the state he had to be in. The vibrator had been at a steady pace for half an hour, not enough to bring him to climax but give him a sweet numbing sensation that was sure to leave him teetering at the precipice.

Opening his front door his brows rose considerably at the sight. His lover stood before him, stark naked, cock in his hand which he lightly pumped, and handcuffs dangling from his free hand's finger.

Unable to control himself and feeling his cock harden to painful levels he grabbed the shorter boy and slung him over his shoulder, carrying him to the bedroom while dipping his fingers inside his vibrating passage.

0000

Hours passed and the only sounds that could be heard from the Asami residence were Akihito's loud screams and the sound of the bed creaking before finally collapsing under their ruthless assault.

The blonde gasped harshly as he lay against the yakuza, the vibrator having been fished out hours ago, the batteries long dead from its continued use throughout their coupling. The legs at one side of the bed had given out from Asami's never ending pounding inside his passage, while the copious amounts of cum and spit he'd released were sure to have ruined the bed sheets beyond salvage.

His head settled under Asami's head, a calming thumb brushing against his shoulder and sending a light tickling sensation to run down his spine.

"No more." He panted, and Asami couldn't find the stamina in him to refuse the request. Pulling his boy closer and kissing the top of his head.

"Yeah."

"That - that was incredible."

"Of course."

"Arrogant bastard." The comment lacked any bite thanks to the warm smile and the way he nuzzled himself closer.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I-I think so. I-I am mortified though."

"I thought your show was very seductive Akihito."

"Bastard, when did you do that?"

"What? Pack you like a piñata?"

"Yes,"

"After you passed out last night."

"I had it in me all night?" He shot up at that, pain running through him and forcing him to drop back down against his strong chest.

"Yes, enough talking. I need to have Kirishima buy a new bed. To think this couldn't handle a few rounds with you."

"A few rounds? It's going dark you insatiable bastard!"

**I can't thank you all enough for the amazing feedback. It means so much that you're enjoying it. Because so many of you asked for a second chapter I attempted it. I'm sorry if it doesn't reach your expectations I had a lot of difficulty trying to get it down and out of my mind. Also, I did check through it but my computer keeps freezing and I wasn't able to save all my changes. If you notice a mistake please point it out to me and I'll get it changed. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
